Chills of Love
by Manika-on-a-whim
Summary: A TodoMomo Anthology These will range from drabbles to flash fictions, meaning they won't be longer than 1000 words and they will also rate from G to M rating as some of these fics may contain some mature content. *winks* All these little tales will be sort of connected to one another. I'm still a newbie to the Todomomo community but here's my first contribution. Hope you enjoy
1. Part 1: Smile

**Posted on: 17/12/19**

_**A/N: ****These will range from drabbles to flash fictions, meaning they won't be longer than 1000 words and they will also rate from G to M rating as some of these fics may contain some mature content. *winks*  
**_

_**All these little tales will be sort of connected to one another.**_

_**I'm still a newbie to the Todomomo community but here's my first contribution.**_

_**Hope you all will appreciate this..C:**_

* * *

**Part 1:**** Smile**

**Words: 830**

**Rating: T**

* * *

Shouto Todoroki is an enigma— a mystery that Momo Yaoyorozu has been trying to solve ever since they were paired-up for their Practical Exam. From what she has gathered, he is neither an introvert nor does he fit amongst the extoverts of class 1 A. No. Shouto Todoroki is definitely somewhere in between..an awkward boy of fifteen who's trying to figure out his life, just like she is..just like the rest of her amiable classmates are.

And yet, Momo can't help herself from being captivated by his guarded persona.

He is different now..better..kinder!

He doesn't act arrogant or rude like he used to at the beginning of the year. And her hunch says it has something to do with his fight against Izuku Midoriya during the sports festival. His behavior has changed since then. He is on friendlier terms with everyone and doesn't shy away from interactions, even going as far as attempting to crack jokes. Especially if the said jokes involve making indirect but effective jabs at Katsuki Bakugou. The whole class enjoys the bickering sessions between Bakugou and Todoroki, one being too loud for his own throat while the other responding with snarky comments.

Amidst these trivial moments, Momo catches his lips curving up into small smiles— smiles that make him look even more attractive than his usual aloof demeanor does. And it is these moments that show her how he is opening up..letting people see the sides of him that he didn't let them before..

Another such moment occurs tonight. Momo takes a break from her daily late night study routine and walks out of her dorm room at the Heights Alliance to prepare some tea for herself. She closes her eyes, stretches her limbs and tiptoes in the direction of the kitchen.

There she sees him, sitting in the common area.

She instantly recognises the dual shade of his hair from behind the couch and approaches him only to find him soundly asleep. A course book lies idly on his rhythmically rising and falling chest and she stares, awestruck by the presence of that enchanting smile, faintly visible on his thin lips. She ponders briefly if she should just ignore him and go about with her tea brewing. But the caring part of her (the part that has always admired him and looked up to him) itches to do something about the scenario before her. For seconds she stands there, savouring his peacefully resting form..

A bump on her knees breaks the trance she had fallen under and she finds that her bare feet had unconsciously taken her closer to him, the couch's edge being what her knees had bumped into. Scratching her cheek nervously, she bends down, levelling her torso with him. She had read somewhere that the bodies of people in slumber are far more compliant than they are when awake. So if she adjusts him in a lying position then he won't even notice in the sleep. Thus, she decides to atleast settle his body into a more comfortable position on the couch before making her tea.

With finesse, she pries the course book out of his palm and places it on the side table. Then she moves to lower him onto the couch but just as her gentle fingers come in contact with his stiff shoulder, a hand shoots out, grasping her wrist in a deathly grip. She gasps as she is whirled roughly onto the plush couch, a very awake Shouto Todoroki gazing down at her with his blazing mismatched irises.

The enchanting smile is gone..

Momo is wide-eyed, partially shocked-partially mesmerised by his intense glare. But she isn't scared at all. She waits..waits patiently for his drowsy mind to register that's its just her, his dark haired seat partner. She waits for him to be conscious enough to understand that the person he's holding down is no villain and will never try to hurt him. And as his mind does confirm the identity of the person beneath him, his harsh grip on her wrists loosens but he doesn't let go of them, his form still hovering over her, a knee between her legs.

He watches her, slight irritation evident in his eyes. "Yaoyorozu" he addresses in acknowledgement, a brow quirked up in confusion.

The said girl lowers her eyelids, avoiding his questioning gaze. Her face starts flushing a hue of pink she hopes he won't take note of but he does. He releases a wrist and instead places it over her forehead as if examining her for some kind of fever.

"Yaoyo-"

His words are cut off by the padding of footsteps approaching the common area. "Aah…I hate nightmares!" Shouto hears the whiny voice of Denki Kaminari and looks away.

Momo takes this momentary distraction as her chance and pushes the half-and-half boy off of herself. She immediately rushes past him back to her room, completely ignoring a bewildered Denki on her way.

* * *

_**A/N: So? Was it bearable? Should I write a sequel to this flash fiction?**_

_**Please let me know with comments. I'm still new to the TodoMomo ship so please excuse me if I haven't written their characters properly..I'll try harder because I've really come to love this ship.**_

_**Until Next Time…**_

_**~Manika**_


	2. Part 2: Sorting it out with Class 1-A

**Posted on: 19/12/19**

* * *

**Part 2: Sorting it out with Class 1-A**

**Words: 1225**

**Rating: T**

* * *

Momo Yaoyorozu is avoiding him.

Shouto Todoroki maybe emotionally stunted, socially inept and even idiotic at times but he has enough common sense to notice when he is being avoided.

For starters, every morning when he used to return from his early hours of training, she would be there to greet him and even offer him tea and small talk. But she wasn't there today. She used to flash him bright smiles during their classes but today she completely disregarded his presence the whole time.

Had it been someone else, he wouldn't be so bothered right now. But Yaoyorozu is not someone else. She's someone he considers a _friend_. Atleast, that's how he sees their bond ever since they talked during their practical exam. Heck! He can even go as far as to claim that she treats him a bit more nicely compared to the rest of his classmates. So then, why isn't she sparing him a single glance today? Is it because of him snapping at her last night? Or has he been imagining her kindness all along?

He watches her collect everyone's plates as soon as their dorm dinner ends. He watches her help out Ashido and Kirishima with dish-washing. He watches her as she leaves for her room upstairs right after. He watches her-

"Todoroki, are you alright?" The dual haired boy whips his head at being interrupted from his subtle act of staring at his seatmate to find Midoriya looking worriedly at him.

He nods in response to which Iida adds, "Are you sure? It almost seems like you're sulking."

Their class representative's words are followed by numerous hums of approval from the other boys gathered around the couches in the common hall and Shouto wonders if he is this obvious. Is his sour mood so apparent on his stoic face that all the boys are able to take note of it? _Great_! Its only been a day of her not speaking to him and he's affected so bad.

"Something happened with Yaomomo, right?" Kaminari asks in a teasing tone.

"Yeah, I saw him stare at her like a sad puppy the whole day." Mineta snickers at his own description. Okay, maybe he wasn't subtle about his staring at all.

Shouto narrows his eyes at the duo but instead of cowering in fear, they smirk at him knowingly.

"Come on, man! I saw her dash past me last night and I also saw you on this very same couch you're sitting on. So I'm assuming something must've happened?" The enthusiastic blond wiggles his brows as if hinting at something obscene.

The young Todoroki shakes his head in negation. "Nothing happened. I just..", he takes a deep breath before continuing, "I may have held onto her wrists a bit too tightly when I pinned her down on this couch last night."

For a moment, everyone goes completely silent at his confession. He is confused by the looks of horror on Kaminari and Mineta's faces whilst Midoriya's cheeks turn red. He doesn't get them. His classmates are the once who've told him to be honest and tell them if something's on his mind. Yet now they are staring at him with a mix of surprise and disgust.

Iida coughs in embarrassment and pushes up his glasses. "Todoroki, I didn't expe-"

"Knowing how dense Half-n-Half is, he probably mistook Ponytail for an intruder or something." Bakugou supplies snidely.

To say he is shocked by Bakugou's deduction skills is an understatement. Nonetheless, Shouto nods at him in agreement because that's exactly what had happened.

However, at his nod, the rest of the boys break into a tirade of reprimands until Midoriya calms them.

"Dude, that's not manly at all!" Kirishima chides. "She probably didn't want you to sleep on the couch so she must've have come to wake you up!"

Shouto's eyes widen in understanding. How come he didn't realise this!? He really _is_ dense.

Thus, after getting an earful of scolding from his classmates and a thorough explanation about 'chivalry' from Kirishima, he is ordered by them to make an immediate apology to their class's goddess (as they all address her).

.

.

So here he is, trying his best to not cringe at the other boys who look ridiculous giving their "thumbs-up" from behind the wall at the end of the corridor.

Dismissing them, he knocks on her door and waits impatiently. If apologizing is all it'll take for everything to go back to normal between him and his dark haired classmate, then he wants to get this done immediately. He can't bear another day of her ignoring him.

The door opens, revealing the gorgeous Yaoyorozu clad in a pair of red spaghetti strap top and white hot pants, her long, untied hair framing her beautiful face. Upon seeing him, her face begins tinting pink and she moves to shut the door in panic. Shouto sighs at her behavior and pushes the door, walking right past her into her room. He can hear the audible gasps of the boys outside but fuck manners! He focuses his attention on her— the cause of his distress.

"Stop avoiding me." He states his request, making sure his frown is visible to her. He doesn't know how to explain it but he wants her to know that he doesn't like this.

"Todoroki-san..um.." she lowers her head as his eyes land on her wrists of their own accord. And without even realizing, he inches closer, taking her dainty wrists between his palms. He scans them for any kind of hot or cold burns but thankfully, finds none. It's a relief he didn't accidentally use his quirk on her. Still, he needs to ask her forgiveness.

She dubiously watches him scrutinise her hands again before he grips them tighter, this time not as harsh as the previous night. He looks at her with what she can only describe as an earnest gaze, making her blush deepen. "Todoroki-san?"

"I'm sorry..for what I did the other night." He huffs, "I'm not used to being touched. I mistook you for an intruder and my body instinctively acted in defense. I had no intentions of hurting you. I can never hurt you, Yaoyorozu. I really, sincerely cherish our friendship so please..stop avoiding me. I'll try my best to not do something stupid like this ever again.."

He can see that she is taken aback by his words but he waits for her, his eyes never leaving hers. He knows that he is too straightforward at times but he can't deal with this anymore. For some reason, he can't live peacefully with her ignoring him like she did today.

"O-Okay." is all that she is able to mumble as they get disturbed by multiple noisy squeals of delight.

The pair looks around and it is then that Shouto registers the other occupants in Yaoyorozu's room, the girls of class 1-A. They must probably be here for group studies. He was so intent on solving this issue with Yaoyorozu that he had failed to acknowledge their presence.

"Awww Todoroki, you really are such a charmer." Ashido fawns dreamily.

"Right! Now that's what I call manly." Kirishima chimes in, him and other boys now bursting into the room.

Shouto groans. God is extremely unfair for letting his whole class enjoy this drama between him and Yaoyorozu.

* * *

_**A/N: ****So..this went out of hand. I started it out then rewrote it five times. This story had a mind of it own..hehe.**_

_**But i still hope you enjoyed reading.. **_

_**Please don't hesitate to express yourself with comments and reviews.**_

_**Until Next Time..**_  
_**~Manika**_


	3. Part 3: Kiss It Better

**Posted on: 21/12/19**

* * *

**Part 3: Kiss it better**  
**Words: 1639**  
**Rating: T**

* * *

"This is foul play!" Momo protests against her friends with an adorable pout. "You can't be serious."

"Now now Yaomomo, don't try using your pout on us. We're very serious." Hagakure teases.

"Yes, this is just how a game of Truth Or Dare works." Ashido says matter-of-factly, high-fiving an excited Uraraka.

This is so unfair. Momo Yaoyorozu has never had the luxury of enjoying fun activities that every teenager had. A courtesy of her strict parents. For fifteen years of her life, she was bound by the rules and regulations of the Yaoyorozu household and being the only child to her parents, they were even more stringent on her.

Last week, she informed the girls in her class about her lack of knowledge when it came to games like these. They were beyond flabbergasted and made it their personal mission to make Momo experience atleast half of what she missed out in these past years. Thus, they've promised to play one of their childhood games together on every weekends.

Today they've introduced her to "Truth or Dare", a simple game in which the only rule is to choose between the two aforementioned terms and then do as instructed by the rest of the players. It sounded entertaining in the beginning but now she's starting to regret ever agreeing to this.

"Can I switch to truth?" she asks hopefully but Tsuyu wags a finger at her in complete rejection.

Momo whines, her lips jutting out in another pout and Kyouka pats her back reassuringly but then sides with the other girls. She places the palms of her hands on her waist, breathing out in defeat as she motions her feet in the direction of the common area. Knowing well about her massive crush on Shouto Todoroki, her friends have dared her to kiss him. How is she supposed to lock lips with him when she can barely look him in the eye!?

In the common area, Bakugou and Todoroki are lounging on the couches, wet towels hanging around their necks. They must've just returned from their provisional license class and taken a shower. The wounds from their training are visible and fresh. She scoffs. Such a boys thing to carelessly let their scars remain untreated.

She observes the two who are too busy with their cellphones to pay attention to the show being broadcasted on the television or to each other. Craning her head back, she finds her friends standing stealthily at the wall near the stairway, expecting her to execute her dare. She sighs. How can she carry out such a task when she easily gets flustered by him. She racks the gears in her brain to come up with some kind of solution and her eyes widen at a sudden realization— she's been asked to kiss Todoroki! However, it hasn't been specified if the contact between their lips is mandatory, which means anything counts as long as _her_ lips touch any part of his skin. Great! This has reduced her nervousness, albeit only slightly. She still has no plan on how she should convince him about this since she isn't even allowed to mention about the game to him.

She frowns, her brows creasing in concentration as she watches the boy of her dreams, staring with disinterest at his phone.

* * *

Yaoyorozu is acting strange tonight. She's been standing by the staircase for a while now, doing nothing but..observing him? Her charcoal irises hold a fiery sort of conviction in them. It may look like he's indulged in something on his cellphone but she's actually making it hard for him to concentrate.

He wonders if she's mad at him for reasons unknown. Maybe because his wet hair is soaking the headrest of the couch? Or is it because he's carelessly left his dirty shoes on the carpet? Whatever it is, he's too tired to deal with it. He's just returned from his provisional license training (yes, they aren't allowed rest even on their days off) and he's so drained that he took a quick shower and decided to dump himself on the couch until its time for dinner.

"Todoroki-san" the dark haired beauty finally approaches him and he tilts his head up to listen. "Does this wound hurt?"

He blinks as he realises she's referring to a particularly deep cut on the left side of his cheek. Inasa had been too rough during their sparring session. Well, it obviously does sting a little as he hasn't put a bandage on it. As a child, he was always told by his father that real men don't cry over a little pain from their wounds. That these wounds are a constant reminder of his own weakness at being unable to protect himself from getting hurt.

"Don't worry, it'll heal." He responds, his face stoic as ever.

Her eyes widen on hearing his precarious words and she shakes her head in disbelief. "I can help it heal faster."

He arcs a brow in interest. She can? How? Has her quirk evolved further? Does her quirk now possess healing properties like the Recovery Girl? His mind starts nerding-out like Midoriya, a myriad of questions swarming his head but he curbs his curiosity and asks, "How?"

His vice class representative chews on her petal lips as if contemplating whether or not she should explain. But with a hesitant voice, she answers, "I..I can kiss it better."

If anything, his confusion doubles. Kiss it better? Like the Recovery Girl does? She really isn't making any sense right now.

"When I was a child," she speaks up in a small voice when she notices his puzzled look, her hands fisting into her pink top. "My mother told me that every wound heals faster if someone kisses it. That the kiss transfers that person's concern and affection into the wound to help it get better. So she used to do it a lot."

The youngest Todoroki is at a loss of words. "Oh.." he says innocently.

"Yeah, everyone's mom does it." She adds sweetly.

He chuckles bitterly. How could he have known this when his mother wasn't around for ten years of his life? How could he have any knowledge about such small gestures of love when his father didn't let him!? But before the thoughts of his tragic past can consume him any further, he sees her bend forward. Levelling her face with his, she inches closer and her lips gently caress the cut. It's brief yet powerful, making him clench his left hand to keep his flames at bay. And in a heartbeat, the warmth is gone. The feeling of her soft lips is gone as she straightens back up and smiles the purest smile he has ever witnessed. A bit of the un-dried blood from his wound has smeared her lips but he finds it even more attractive, his fingers twitching at his sides.

"The hell is wrong with you two!? I'm sitting right here!" The booming voice of Katsuki Bakugou instantly shatters their moment and the two teens jerk away from each-other to see their classmate fuming.

Ignoring the blond's usual angry outburst, Shouto turns to Yaoyorozu. "It worked." He states, thankful.

The girl's face starts flushing with embarrassment at his admission and she only nods in response before running off.

* * *

A combination of squeals greet her by the stairs and Momo finds her girlfriends grinning at her.

"You sly girl!" Ashido teases, slapping a hand on Momo's shoulder in approval.

"The puppy-like look on Todoroki's face made it all the more adorable." Hagakure adds as they all ascend upstairs.

"Jeez you got some of his blood on your lips." Jirou comes forward and wipes it away with the back of her hand. Momo blushes lightly but smiles at her bestfriend.

Upon catching sight of Todoroki's wounds, Momo came up with that brilliant excuse to kiss his cheek and thus, complete her dare. But the child-like look on his face as she told him about the custom of mothers kissing their children's wounds, was priceless. So innocent. Has he never been kissed by his mother? The mere thought saddens her but she pushes it away as she follows her friends back to her room to continue playing the game. She can't wait to get her sweet revenge.

.

.

.

It's seven in the morning and most of her classmates are still asleep. Yaoyorozu enters the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. She didn't expect Bakugou and Todoroki to be up so early but then again, they have their rigorous provisional license classes regardless of today being a Sunday. She nods at them in acknowledgement and walks towards the refrigerator, pulling out some tomatoes. She begins chopping them but in her drowsy state she ends up injuring herself, the sharp edge of the knife tearing through the skin of her index finger.

"Ouch!" she moans at the painful sensation. Okay, so maybe an early morning snack was a bad idea afterall. Should she go back to her room to get some bandages. Or should she save herself the trouble and make one right now with her quirk? So then what are ingredients used in the making of a bandage?

Her thoughts are interrupted by her dual haired crush as he's immediately at her side. Shouto takes her fingers between his own to examine the wound. And before she can even process whats happening, his thin lips are grazing the cut. She yelps and blushes as he pulls back, a small smirk evident on his face.

"There, I kissed it better." He supplies smoothly and she averts her eyes, her face turning as red as the tomato she was chopping.

"Seriously you two! Right infront of my coffee!?" comes the shouts from Bakugou, whose presence they had failed to acknowledge yet again.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo..I hope you guys enjoyed this part.**

**I had finished writing this within 2 hours. But sadly, the internet connections in the place I'm at were very poor. So i had to wait for proper connections to post this.**

**Once again, don't forget to share your thoughts via comments **

**Until Next Time**  
**~Manika**


	4. Part 4: Christmas Eve

**Posted on: 25/12/19**

* * *

**Part 4: Christmas Eve**  
**Words: 936**  
**Rating: T**

* * *

_**A/N: This just came into my mind so I decided to write it down. Its rough but i hope you guys like it..:3**_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS 💛**_

* * *

Shouto Todoroki's eyes follow Momo Yaoyorozu as she descends the stairs and rushes into the common kitchen at the Heights Alliance. The tears streaming down her cheeks don't escape his sharp vision and he wonders if he should console her somehow. But he knows that it's better to give her the space and privacy. And so, he sits down on the couch, readjusting his muffler and his jacket. He waits patiently for her in the common lounging area so he can try to strike a conversation and distract her mind from whatever is causing her distress on the Christmas Eve.

.

.

.

"Todoroki-san" She says in acknowledgement, as she walks out of the kitchen and he nods at her in response.

"Shouldn't you be at home like the rest of our classmates?" She asks, trying her best to curve her lips up into a smile that doesn't reach her eyes.

He sighs, wondering whether he should just change the topic or answer her question honestly. Because the truth is, he doesn't want to go home. He hasn't ever experienced Christmas being at home so he thought it'd be better if he spends it at his dorms. Turns out most of his classmates decided to go home because Christmas is a festival that people are supposed to celebrate with their family and loved ones. Midoriya opted to stay back for his sake but Shouto declined the generous offer and asked him to spend it with his mother. Just because he has a rough history with festivals doesn't mean his friends should suffer with him. He himself will visit his mother at the hospital tomorrow so he's fine.

He clears all the thoughts from his head and focuses on his class's vice representative. She is donning a bright red, knee-length, turtleneck sweater over black stockings, her long hair left to cascade freely over her shoulders. Her swollen eyes and pink nose are the result of her silent crying from earlier but even with it all, they match her perfect petal lips. She looks breathtaking and for a stranger it'll be impossible to note that she'd been crying a while ago.

"I'm here because my parents are out on a week-long vacation." She informs about herself when he doesn't reply, adding the last bit in a barely audible, bitter tone, "They're always on vacations."

He doesn't prod for details because he knows she'll tell him if she wants to. But he can definitely understand the tired look on her face.

"Well, my father is a jerk and my sister frets too much over me. So I'm here instead." Shouto supplies even though he doesn't dislike his sister. Its just that Fuyumi wastes too much of her precious time on him so he thinks its better if she can relax this holiday without worrying about her little brother.

"I..I see." Yaoyorozu mumbles, unsure of what else to say in context of his family.

He stares at her as her hands fidget with her sweater, her fingers poking out cutely from the hem of its sleeves. She releases a long breath before looking at him and asks hesitantly, "Todoroki-san, how about we spend this Christmas Eve together?" Her glassy eyes look pleading, expressing how she doesn't want to be alone right now.

Shouto accepts her proposition with a nod and a slight smile. He knows that she's in a fragile state of mind due to her issues with her parents. Besides, diverting her attention from the source of her sorrow is what he had been thinking about just moments ago when he saw her in tears.

A little hope alights in her and she asks more confidently this time, "Then..what's your favorite dish? I can cook it for you."  
She has amazed him with her kindness yet again. How can she think about him when she's the one in anguish? She's way too good for this world. "How about we make something that you like instead?"

She stares at his face, eyes wide in surprise. "R-Really?" She asks to make sure she isn't hearing things. He cocks his head to the side, unable to look directly at her adorable, glowing face and nods again affirmatively.

"Then, a cake and some tea?" She asks.

"Sure." He replies.

In her excitement, she wraps her arms around him and mumbles a 'thank you' into his chest. Completely caught off-guard, he stands there awkwardly. He isn't exactly used to hugs due to his childhood memories but he isn't displeased by her either. She feels rather warm, comforting actually. She reminds him of what he's been deprived of. And he thinks that maybe its good he can begin his first Christmas celebration like this, in the arms of a girl he's quite fond of.

Who knows, maybe they can do this on every Christmas from now on? Atleast, he hopes.

Slowly, with shaky hands, he returns the embrace, feeling her warmth more on doing so.

* * *

That night when Aizawa comes to the dormitory to check up on his only two students who didn't go home for Christmas, he is greeted by an interesting sight. His eyes shift from the simmering pieces of wood in the fire place to take in the empty teacups resting next to a half eaten pineapple cake on the table. And from the table, his gaze moves towards the couch upon which he spots Shouto Todoroki and Momo Yaoyorozu. His students are soundly asleep, lying closely on the couch, sharing one blanket.

"How innocent." he mutters to himself with a rare smile and leaves the two undisturbed in each-other's arms.

* * *

_**Until Next Time...**_

_**~Manika**_


	5. Part 5: Messing with Her

**Posted on: 25/12/19**

**Part 5: Messing with Her**  
**Words: 1711**  
**Rating: T**

* * *

_**A/N: ****Hi Again! Its Manika!**_

_**I know it's barely been like 14 hours and I'm updating this anthology again. I just got this fun idea so i wrote this.**_

_**Amongst class A students, i think Shouto is the most badly behaved one. He's rude to people he doesn't like or doesn't respect, regardless of their age. There's so much I've noticed about him that I feel like he is the Bad Boy type right next to Bakugou **_

_**Well, I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing..**_

_**OH, I'M OPEN FOR REQUESTS NOW**_  
**_If you have a scenario, AU or just sn idea about todomomo and you want me to write it, please comment about it here_ **

* * *

One. They are supposed to share just one lesson with the students of class B every week and yet somehow it has become the least bearable thing for Shouto. Although he isn't much of an extrovert, he can bear with a few new faces but this doesn't mean he's ready to share seats with said new faces. And as if this isn't enough, fate decides to play a dirty trick on him by giving him the worst possible seatmate for this particular class— Neito Monoma.

Not only does the blond hold some kind of personal grudge against class A but he is also nearly deranged. His obsession with annoying people is seriously worrisome. Negativity is known to eat away one's inner conscience, deprive the person of liveliness and joy yet this boy thrives in chaos. Disaster fuels him like no drug can ever. And Shouto is extremely disgruntled to have to share a seat with him for a whole year.

He doesn't pay heed to the crazy boy's taunts and focuses on Sir Cementos, who is explaining something about strategizing which they'll have to apply later on in test missions. His eyes glance ahead, stopping upon the back of a girl with silky, black locks next to an orange haired girl from class B. He sighs. It was his lovely, dark haired, seatmate herself who had suggested this new seat arrangement by drawing lots so as to help the two sections become more accustomed to one another and to make some new friends. Well he certainly does not need new friends. He is content with having her, Midoriya and Iida.

"Ohh so Mr. Cool Guy here is now ignoring me." Monoma speaks, feigning a hurt expression.

Shouto finds the nickname funny, considering how hot-headed he gets when having to deal with idiots like these. But just like the rest of his classmates, he's promised his class representatives that he'll try to learn from this experience, not pick fights. And so, he tries to concentrate on what is being taught right in front of him.

"Is it your class rep, you're thinking about?" Monoma says, his eyes now fixated on Yaoyorozu.

"Oh I know.." Monoma clicks his fingers, as if he's discovered Shouto's deepest, darkest secrets. "You're thinking you'd rather sit with her than having to face a genius like me."

Shouto huffs, cracking his neck to diffuse the annoyance building up within him. He has to! He promised Iida and Yaoyorozu.

"You think she's better than me?" Monoma asks haughtily. This guy doesn't know when to give up, does he?  
Shouto ignores him.

"She is intelligent, I'll give her that. But isn't her kindness off-putting? I dunno, she almost seems too good to be true. Hey! Maybe she's faking being nice to-"

"Fuck Off" The words escape Shouto's lips before his rational mind can stop him.

It is only when the whole class turns towards him, some gasping in shock whilst several others hooting in approval of the possible incoming argument that he realizes he's said the curse words loud enough for everyone to hear. He looks away, unfazed by everyone's undivided attention on him. He only swears if it is to humiliate his bastard of a father. But people like Monoma press the right buttons, pushing him to lose his composure. It would've been fine if the arrogant boy had kept his snarky comments limited to him but he tried to insult Yaoyorozu, someone whom Shouto holds very important in his life, just like his other friends. He assures himself with that thought but wonders if he'd actually reacted the same way had it been Midoriya or Iida. Anyways, he couldn't have just sat there and let the guy say whatever.

Sir Cementos puts down the chalk in his hand and opens his mouth to berate him for his language but Yaoyorozu beats their teacher to it.

"Todoroki-san! How could you?" she stands up, disappointment clear in her voice.

How could he? Normally, he would've simply told her that this stuck-up class B student just badmouthed her. But with an audience around, he can't. He just knows that'll hurt Yaoyorozu more than Monoma's false remarks. So instead of stating the truth, he decides to lie. "Because he deserves."

From the corner of his eyes, he can see Iida itching to chide him but is stopped by Midoriya.

"Swearing is wrong!" Yaoyorozu emphasizes, her hands resting on her hips. "Whether or not a person deserves it, is not as important as you spoiling your tongue by using such foul words."

Here it is, her 'good girl' speech. Although she's right, she can't force everyone to stop swearing. And he's already not the most ideal boy in his class. He is kind of a brooding, no-nonsense, cool sort of guy but that doesn't mean he's not bad. It may not be apparent but he's just as handful as any other teenager. He doesn't answer much to his sister and he treats his father like trash (which the man actually is). Oh! And not long ago, before the sports festival, he used to be pretty rude and uncaring about others. Its surprising that she and the rest of his classmates collectively decided to forget all of it as soon as he started opening up. So yeah, he doesn't really care if swearing is wrong.

"It's my tongue I'm spoiling, so you don't need to worry." He says with a shrug, earning some collective 'oohs' from the other students.

Her expression darkens at the nonchalance in his words. "I'm not worried. I just want you to apologize."

Shouto's eyes widen for the fraction of a second before returning to his stoic demeanor. Apologize? Him? To this jerk? And that too for cursing at Monoma because the blond was mocking her kind character? Not in a million years. If asked, he can share his soba with her but he will definitely not ask for this obnoxious boy's forgiveness. He cocks his head to the side as he responds, "Or what?"

His words ensue a set of gasps, hoots and snickers. Even Bakugou quirks a brow in amusement. The sassy intonation in his words, makes Shouto question himself too. Crude words are one thing. But where is this coming from? He doesn't remember ever speaking like this to anyone. Especially, since he had only meant to decline her request. Somehow he ended up saying these..challenging words!? He's not in the position to challenge her for correcting him. So then, how did he let such words slip out of his mouth? Must be due to his time spent in the company of Bakugou and others at the provisional training.

Or is it because he enjoys messing with her? He knows she's genuinely too sweet to scream at him for his words. Plus, he has noticed her always blushing cutely when he says something unpredictable. He isn't sure why she reacts the way she does towards some of his actions but he likes it. He likes getting under her skin. He wants to witness how much she can take until she finally snaps back at him and takes action.

"Or.." she begins through gritted teeth, "I'll never talk to you."

His brows furrow immediately. The last time she stopped speaking to him was a disaster. Yes, he had talked it out with her. But he doesn't have the energy to repeat that because he knows most of class A will be eavesdropping on them like the other time. He balls his palms into fists, the temperature rising on his left side whilst decreasing equally at his right. This isn't fair. He didn't expect her to be this strict on him. He isn't saying that he's special but she always does make him feel so. Wishing him good luck during tests, lending him spare stationary material by actually using her quirk to create it for him, offering him her expensive variety of tea and so much more. It's just that her little gestures make him feel warm and happy..make him feel special and loved.. So now that she's the one reprimanding him, it's disheartening. Still, he cannot apologize to Monoma. He just can't.

"It's okay, Yaoyorozu-san." Fortunately, the orange haired girl from class B intervenes. Kendo right? She's the one who keeps her classmates in line. "I know Monoma is a bit provoking in nature." She says sheepishly. "So there's no need to say sorry to him. I think a written apology to your homeroom teacher will be better." She suggests, looking awkwardly between Todoroki and Yaoyorozu.

Yaoyorozu bites her lip as if contemplating if she should agree or not but then relaxes visibly. "Fine then. Todoroki-san, please write an apology to Aizawa sensei." With that said, she turns around, a frown still etched on her face to express her disappointment in him.

He watches the others turn back to Cementos, assuming the matter is over. But not for him. For some inexplicable reason, Shouto can't get enough of this. He knows this isn't a competition and that she wasn't serious when she said what she did. He knows. Yet..

"Or what?"

"Or..I'll never talk to you."

The statement echoes in his head. He can't believe that she shot back to his pugnacious words.

Shouto knows that it's unnecessary and he's being childish. But he can't help himself from wanting to have the last word in this silly, one-sided argument with her. Maybe it's his adolescent hormones kicking in but he wants to spite her, test her some more..

"Well then you better keep an eye on me or I won't be writing that apology letter." He drawls out but he doesn't get to wait long. He sees Yaoyorozu instantly push her chair back with a noisy screech. In a few quick steps, she stomps towards him, glaring Monoma to get her message across. The blond boy immediately vacates the chair for her and she sits down next to Shouto, passing him a fiercer glare. He smirks, relishing in the hooting that follows anew as a result of his playful words.

Seriously, if all it takes is a few swear words and silly comebacks to make her sit by his side, then he'll gladly do it all over again.

* * *

_**A/N: Sooo..I hope you guys enjoyed this random fic **_

_**Again, I'M TAKING REQUESTS NOW**_  
_**If you have a scenario, AU or just sn idea about todomomo and you want me to write it, please comment about it here **_

_**AND ALSO MERRY CHRISTMAS ️❄**_

_**Until Next Time...**_  
_**~Manika**_


	6. Part 6: Consoling His Heart

**Posted on: 20/01/04**

* * *

**Tumblr request: "Hi, i follow your todomomo oneshots book on ao3. You said you're taking requests. So uh can you please write Momo comforting Shouto after a mistake on his mission. Ohh and can you please make them older in this. ty"**

**A/N: Please excuse any errors..**

* * *

**Part 6: Consoling His Heart**  
**Words: 2059**  
**Rating: T+ (slight kissing)**

* * *

He found her standing on the porch of their shared house, her radiant smile brightening everything around her. On sighting his approaching form, she raised an arm and began waving it, as if she was ecstatic to see him again. She was always there, bidding him farewells when he left for missions and greeting him with open arms upon his returns. Always.. And he was glad (fortunate actually) to have her as an important part of his rather dull lifestyle as the number 3 Pro Hero of Japan. She made him happy, filled the emptiness he always used to experience. She made him believe that he was more than just a man born of his father's stubborn resolve for supremacy. He was always grateful of her. But that day, he couldn't face her. After the offence he had committed on his latest mission, his hands were sullied by a wrong he could never wash off. And he didn't want to tarnish her pristine skin with his touch.

"I just saw you on TV and figured you'd be coming back soon so I came outside to wait." She told him cheerfully, stretching her arms as an invitation for a hug. But he couldn't even meet her gaze.

Nodding his head in acknowledgement, he walked right past her inside their house, ignoring the confused expression marring her beautiful face.

Shouto Todoroki didn't deem himself worthy of her.

* * *

Her brows knitted together in confusion due to his sudden aloofness towards her yet she shrugged it off as mere side-effects of the grueling mission he was sent on. Turning around, she followed after him into their house. She shook her head, her petal lips curving up into a fond smile. Like always, he had left his boots carelessly on the floor so she arranged them in their proper place in the shoe rack.

They've been in a relationship for two years now. She was the one who couldn't bottle her feelings anymore and ended up confessing to him during their final year at UA. He was shocked at the revelation because apparently 'he didn't consider himself on par with her'. Whatever that means. As soon as they graduated, they joined separate agencies to work under, making it hard for them to see each-other much. And so, this year onwards, she suggested that they start living together, to which he agreed without any hesitation. The only reason they haven't tied the knot yet is because (again) 'he wanted her to be sure of whether she wished to spend the rest of her life with him or not'.

Frankly speaking, she doesn't understand the point of such questions or why he wants her to reflect on her decisions again and again. He made her realize what she was capable of and for that she will always be thankful. He made her happy, made her feel strong and important, not just as a pro hero but as an individual.

Momo Yaoyorozu couldn't imagine her life without his calm presence in it.

With one last look around the porch, she closed the door and walked towards their bedroom. She blushed at a faint memory of all the unspeakable things they'd done in that very room but quickly pushed it away.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed, face as devoid of emotions as ever. But she was so used to seeing it that she easily caught the hints of self-loathing swimming in his mismatched irises. He was back at it— questioning his existence and doubting his worth.

"Shouto", She called softly as she entered the room and approached him.  
He jerked his face to glance at her before receding back into his glum state of mind and mumbled in a grave tone, "I failed."

She was stupefied by his choice of words. Failure and Shouto Todoroki did not belong in the same sentence. The word failure had no relation to him whatsoever. For the four years that she had known him, she had always seen him learn from his mistakes and improve until he became a great hero. She was there to witness it all. She saw him become the man she came to love not simply because of his striking features but because of whom he was.

She'd been watching the news just minutes ago and media was singing praises about the success of his mission. So then, why exactly was he sitting so dejectedly?

Kneeling down before him, she cradled his face in her palms and tilted it, making his pair of gray and blue eyes meet her onyx ones. "What happened? The news said it went well and-"

"I failed, Momo." He repeated, his jaw tightening. "I was supposed to apprehend the man running those fighting pits. Instead I nearly killed a little kid's mother."

She moved her fingers further up his grimy face into his equally dirty hair and began massaging his scalp. "Hey, calm down." She said in a soothing tone, "I know you, Shouto. You can never hurt anyone."

His lips quivered at the degree of faith she had in him. He shook his head like a child feeling the guilt of stealing cookies from a jar he wasn't allowed to touch. "No you don't.." His hands shot out and his long fingers wrapped around her dainty wrists, in hopes of channeling his anger at himself. "There were a lot of spectators so I called the back up team. But before they could even reach the scene, panic broke out amongst the audience because well..all of them have some sort of history in crimes. They got scared as soon as I broke in and began running about."

Momo listened to his explanation patiently, nodding every once in a while. "The owner, he ordered his strongest fighters to deal with me. And.." He gritted his teeth in frustration, "..and I was so consumed by the thoughts of detaining the pit owner that I..I used my left side and..there was a kid. He was crying so much for his mother. But I didn't understand. I was so consumed with rage.."

He took a long breath, averting his eyes at his dark haired girlfriend of two years, wondering if he should really tell her the remaining bit. He wanted to. Whenever his mind made him restless, he vented to her because he knew she'd have a solution to his problems. She always had. So he just needed her to listen to him once more. He knew he was being pathetic, behaving like that at the age of 20 but he needed her to listen and understand. He wanted her to be certain of their relationship. He wanted to know if she'd choose to stay even after hearing what an abhorrent deed he had committed.

"I released a large wave of fire at the three pit fighters and this lady out of nowhere jumped in front of one guy. The kid..his cries grew louder and he began running towards the scene.." Shouto gulped, his hold on Momo's wrists tightened before going completely lax and he let go of them.

"Everything clicked in that moment and I realised the lady and the man she was trying to protect were parents of that crying child. I was the bad guy there. I was fighting against his father and attacked his parents with my flames. Thanks to the backup team and police officers for showing up. The parents of that kid haven't sustained any life-threatening injuries and will be out of the local hospital soon." His fingers crawled up his cheeks and he removed her palms, replacing them with his own to bury his face in shame. "I almost killed them. If police wouldn't have arrived when they did-"

The dual haired Todoroki's eyes widened at being silenced instantly by a finger on his dry lips. Momo shushed him. Casualties are unavoidable on missions like these and they hurt a lot. But to detest himself over an obvious mistake is so..stupid and yet so like him.

"You didn't mean it, Shouto." She said assertively , "There are so many things we can infer from this whole happening. First of all, if those two had decided to be criminals, then they should've considered the consequences of bringing a child in their life. But since they did have a kid, those parents should have atleast been rational enough to not bring the kid to a dangerous place like a fighting pit.."

She knew she was rambling but guys like Shouto are so hard upon themselves that they need proper clarifications. They need people like Midoriya or herself to tell them that its not their fault, that there's no harm in letting things go instead of shouldering unnecessary blames. "Yes, you used your fire on them but it was a mere defensive measure you took amidst a battle. And they're both still alive and recovering so be glad. If anything, this mission will be an experience not just for you but them as well. Maybe this will be the moment of their awakening. Maybe they'll finally understand the repercussions a child suffers due to their parents' actions. Maybe they'll actually take this as a sign and move forward to become good civilians and give their child the life he deserves.."

Shouto peeked through his fingers up at her, his eyes widened in bewilderment. "How do you do this? How do you redefine my worst aspects as if they weren't bad to begin with? How do you make me look like this saint that I'm not?"

"You're not a saint." She answered, pulling his hands away from his face and entwining their fingers. "But you're no sinner either. You're just human."

She smiled lovingly at him, "Humans make rash decisions. You were concentrating on the objective of your mission and wanted to eradicate the hindrances quickly. That's all. But now you've learnt that being reckless can be harmful at times. So stop being so resentful towards yourself and move on."  
Shouto narrowed his eyes in confusion and gazed intensely at her, searching for that thing in her eyes that makes her so kind and benevolent. He felt the heaviness being lifted off his soul, the ache alleviated from his heart. He felt lighter— better! And it only took her a few sensible words to ease his mind of the chaos. Somehow he always lost himself to the smallest of his errs but she was right there, offering her hands to help him up. And he knew she'll be there for him in the future too but he needed assurance. He just wanted to hear her say it again.

"Momo," he called in a feeble tone, staring at her innocently, "Are you sure you want to-"

"Yes Shouto" she cut him off immediately, knowing very well what he was asking her for the umpteenth time since they started dating, "I want to be with you forever. I will never leave you. I will always be here with you."

His heart brimmed with joy at her honest confession and he spoke instinctively, "I love you."

She grinned at him, pulling him up into a standing position by tugging at their interlinked fingers, "I love you too, you adorable dummy. Now go get washed up. In the meantime, I'll cook some soba."  
She let go of his hands but was barely able to leave the room as he snaked his arms around her hips, turning her around and capturing her bottom lip between his. He began kissing and nipping, his demeanor suddenly changing entirely with wanton need for her. Afterall, one of the major reasons for his hastiness during the mission was so he could get back to her as soon as possible and ravish her.  
She slapped his arms playfully, willing him to get going already but he only released her lips to worship her alluring neck instead, whispering breathlessly, "I need help cleaning up."

She giggled at his statement and let him carry her to the shower. He really needed to keep his personal desires in check during work so he won't do something as precarious as he did on this mission. But for now, he wanted to pay her back just as much love as she gave him everyday. And he was way better at expressing himself with his actions.

* * *

**AN: Hope you guys liked it..:)**

**Drop Review|Share**

**if you enjoyed reading.**

**Send requests here via reviews or asks on my tumblr: manikas-whims**

**Until Next Time...**

**~Manika**


	7. Part 7: Of Duty and Love

**Posted on: 20/01/11**

* * *

**Part 7: Of Duty and Love**

**Words: 1867**

**Rating: T+ ( Shirtless Shouto ahead xD )**

**Tumblr Request:**

_**Hi~ if you're still taking requests, what about Todomomo and cuddles? Or more specific, Shouto falling asleep and Momo stroking his hair, your choice. Thank you so much~ **_

* * *

The periodic repetition of a melodious fusion of flute and running water pervaded the quietness of a bedroom, disturbing the peaceful slumber of one of the two occupants on the king sized bed. After fussing underneath the blue comforter for a while in hopes of going back to sleep, a pair of dainty hands pushed it off of themselves, revealing a tangled mess of limbs. Obsidian eyes shot open in annoyance at the noise that had roused them from their state of rest and a pout settled upon the plump lips of one Momo Yaoyorozu. She found herself pushed to the taut chest of her boyfriend Shouto Todoroki, whose arms were lying securely around her waist. _Wonderful!_ Usually she liked being held by him but not when his cellphone's ringtone was blaring early in the morning and she was unable to reach it because of his tight grip on her, even when he was soundly asleep.

Soundly asleep.

As the thought slowly sinked in her drowsy mind, her eyes dilated in amazement. Shouto Todoroki was soundly asleep. Shouto Todoroki— the young man who never missed his alarms or calls, was never late for his duties as a pro hero, was always up and about without waking his girlfriend from her sweet dreams— was actually sleeping in?! With her years of training in stealth tactics, Momo raised her upper body as much as she could under his hold and picked up his phone from the side table. She disconnected what seemed to be the third call from his senior Burnin, switched off the device and went back to staring at her boyfriend in wonder. Although both of them are morning people, this is her first time rising earlier than him, her first time being able to gaze like this at his most unguarded form. It must be due to the successive late night patrolling duties he'd been doing most of the week along with regular missions in the morning. All this restless working was bound to take a toll on him sooner or later.

Her lips turned down and she looked worriedly at his face. Will it hurt him to take it easy every once in a while? Instinctively, she traced her fingers along his sharp jawline, going further down his long neck, finally coming to a halt upon his bare chest. She splayed her palm over his heart, feeling its recurring beating and placed a chaste kiss their so as to not stir him from his tranquil sleep.

Another thought crossed her mind as she watched the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest. How long had it been since she last cooked a meal for him? Probably a month? Well, its not like they really got any time for simple domestic things like those since they were both occupied with their hero work most of the time. She pressed her lips together, having an inner conflict with her own principles. She herself had never skipped a working day or requested a leave. She sincerely followed the rules and regulations set by her agency. But one glance at her innocently asleep boyfriend and she decided to break her code. She was sure people can live one day without the services of pro heroes Creati and Shouto.

With newfound determination, she sneakily wiggled out of his arms, looking back once to check if she had alerted him but luckily, his eyes were still shut placidly. She readjusted the straps of her silk, red slip on her shoulders and began crawling out of the bed. Her victorious smile however, was short-lived as the very same pair of arms she had pried away so smoothly, tugged at her nightwear, pulling her back. With a yelp, she landed clumsily atop a very conscious Shouto Todoroki who was staring pointedly at her.

"And where are _you_ going?" he asked in his soft tenor, his disheveled crimson and snow locks making him all the more appealing.

"S-Shou..you..I thought you were.." She fumbled for words.

"Asleep?" he supplied and shook his head, "I've been awake ever since your lips touched my chest." He explained gesturing at the spot she had kissed moments ago. "I was still kinda groggy so I kept my eyes closed. Also, I was curious about what you were up to." He paused and looked intently at her, "Honestly, I had expected more kisses."

Momo's face flushed a deep shade of pink. The young Todoroki always kept surprising her. She stared back at him, confused by his last statement. Did he like being kissed all over his torso? Was he really expecting that? If so, she would happily oblige, albeit slightly bashfully.

"Anyways," he spoke, breaking her train of thought and flipped their positions so he was on top of her, "We both need to get to work."

That said, he reached for his cellphone and frowned. Seeing as it was switched-off, he averted his questioning gaze towards his ebony haired girlfriend.

Momo bit her lip, her eyelids lowering in concern. "Overexertion is bad for health. You need to rest."

"I can handle extra work." He replied deadpan.

"I know!" she intoned in frustration, "I know, Shouto. You are strong, talented, hardworking and more than capable. But even _you_ need breaks."

"I'm supposed to run Endeavour Agency as its new Head." Shouto reminded her, to which she narrowed her eyes.

"Exactly! You're the one leading it now! You can make calls like these. I'm sure it won't be a hassle for the Flaming Sidekickers to take care of the agency for a one day." Momo reasoned weakly.

Shouto just stared at her, flashing her his best shocked expression. He wasn't sure if his ears were functioning properly. Momo Yaoyorozu was asking him to misuse his authority to skip a day of work? The creation hero who had always been far more professional than him and the rest of her classmates at UA, was treating this as something so trivial? To say that it wasn't amusing would be a lie but he didn't want to be on the receiving end of his old man's tantrums. He knew that Burnin and the other sidekicks will actually be partying over his absence from the agency because of their constant complaints about him never taking a day off but not his grumpy father. Yes, Enji Todoroki had stopped pushing his own wishes onto his son long ago as the older man had come to terms with the fact that his son wasn't obligated to do so. Still, the retired man will lecture him about how nothing but the best was required of him as the heir to the Todoroki hero legacy.

Shouto noted the gleam of conviction in Momo's eyes and discerned that he won't be able to beat her. There's no chance of victory once his girlfriend strived to achieve something. Hence, he wordlessly moved off of her and stood up from the bed, stretching his arms and cracking his neck. If he said nothing, he won't have to face her logical arguments.

Momo shamelessly admired his naked torso, his rippling abs and the teasing v-line that disappeared beneath his low hanging shorts. She mentally slapped herself for forgetting about her real objective so easily and forced a serious countenance upon her face. The gears in her head began turning at a fast pace as she tried to come up with a plan to desist her boyfriend from leaving.

Just as the icy-hot hero turned around, an idea bubbled in her mind and she motioned herself forward towards him. Shouto froze (no pun intended) at the sensation of his girlfriend's skilled fingers wrapping tantalizingly slowly around his abs. A traitorous groan escaped his lips as he let her pull him back onto the plush mattresses with little to no reluctance at all. He reveled in the touch of her soft lips trailing kisses along his nape and chiseled back. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back in pleasure as he felt her palms slide past his shorts, fingers ghosting over the elastic waistband of his boxers. He held his breath in anticipation of whatever more sensuous his girlfriend would do next.

To his utter dismay, nothing happened.

And just as he flicked his eyes open in discontentment, he felt himself being hauled onto the bed, an extremely serious Momo Yaoyorozu pinning him beneath her smaller frame. She entwined their fingers tightly, pushing his hands above his head and straddled him, puffing out a triumphant breath.

"Momo," he called hoarsely, a hint of annoyance in his tone at being tricked.

She shook her head vigorously like a child and announced resolutely, "I'm not letting you go!"

Shouto watched her lie down next to him before she pulled him into an embrace and pouted. The aggravation in his form was immediately replaced by fondness and he chuckled lightly at how adorable she acted when she tried to act mad.

"What are you doing?" he asked, regarding her sudden peculiar behavior.

"I'm cuddling you till you give up on your intentions of going to work today." She informed in a solemn voice, snuggling further into his chest.

"What?" he scoffed, finding her declaration completely childish yet cute at the same time.

He felt her peck his collarbones. "You heard it. I'm not letting you go. I'll harness the power of my love for you to keep you here. You've saved enough people, Shouto. For today, I want you to be just _my_ _hero_." She explained, worshipping every inch of his torso with her lips, no signs of shyness visible.

A distant memory of his childhood drifted Shouto's thoughts— a memory of his mother protecting him from the harsh reprimands of his goal-blinded father. A memory he had kept locked into the deepest recesses of his mind like many others. And the mere remembrance of the somber life he had in his past, was enough to make him feel a sense of gratefulness towards the young woman who was currently showering him with kisses. Momo was kind and compassionate, the perfect example of a good human being. He wasn't sure what she had seen in him to happily give her big heart to him. But he was glad she did. She compensated for all the love he was deprived of during his dismal childhood. She was always reminding him that even someone like _him_ deserved a breath of calm.

A rare, small smile lit up his usual impassive face as he stared down at his girlfriend who was currently poking at his abs in fascination. He wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea of ditching his commitments as a pro but he draped an arm around her waist nonetheless. His fingers bunched into the thin fabric of her silk nightie as his other hand glided up her curvaceous back, settling in her long tresses. The young heroine shifted her attention from his taut abdominal muscles to his face, a glimmer of certainty in her cat-like dark irises. He simply brushed his lips across hers' and nestled his head in the crook of her neck, her ardent emotions defeating his resolute sense of responsibility.

"Fine, I'll stay."

* * *

**A/N: I hope it was enjoyable..:3**

**Send in your requests here or on my tumblr: manikas-whims**

**Until Next Time...**  
**~Manika**


End file.
